


Arrow Tumblr Prompts

by goodgirl21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts about Arrow from my ask on Tumblr!  Which are originally posted there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Felicity is alone and falls after her implant is damage/short circuits, and Oliver is the one that finds her,
> 
> So this turned out super angsty…No matter how many different scenrios I imagined for this scene, I couldn’t see it turning out well. I hope you enjoy it anyway though!

Another tear left her eyes while her mouth was opened in the form of a silent scream because the agony, she was feeling was beyond sound. Her body crumpled to the ground in a human looking ball. She screwed her eyes shut.

Felicity knew that Curtis had said there might be some short circuiting with the bio-mechanics in her spine…But she had been walking really well in the last days that she had let herself fall into a place of false hope. That even though things with Oliver were rough right now, this was the universe’s way of paying her back, giving her the ability to walk.

But she should’ve known, even as a tech person, that eventually all technology fails. But of all the places to fall, it just had to be here when she’s trying to pack the rest of her stuff and go back to her old apartment.

Oliver had offered to be the one to move out, but Felicity had declined. It had been his sister’s in the first place and besides she was the one who needed space. It was only right for her to be the one to move out.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention. She still couldn’t move, even moving an inch hurt. A fact she knew from an earlier experience three hours ago when she first fell.

Footsteps echoed as they came up to move then and then a voice.

“Felicity!?” Oliver’s voice carried in its alarmed state, and Felicity squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Hands come around her knees and back gently and lift her up with ease. But that didn’t stop the pain radiating from her spine. She whimpered in agony as he tenderly set her on the bed next to the suitcase she had been packing.

She allowed herself to relax slightly, when Oliver said he was going to go get her pain medication, after tucking her into bed. It almost made her forget what had happened between them. Almost.

“What happened Felicity?” Oliver asked after he gave her, her medication. Felicity shook her head, “I fell. But it doesn’t matter. What does is that I need to get the rest of my stuff and go back to my apartment.”

She moved to get up, but Oliver stopped her.

“Felicity, maybe you should relax a-”

“No, being here just reminds me of everything that’s happened.” She paused to shake her head, before she returned her gaze to his.

“Felicity-”

“No. Please don’t. Oliver, a relationship requires trust and I don’t know how I can be in relationship with you if you can’t seem to trust me, because it seems like your first instinct is to keep something from me and I don’t know if that’ll ever change, so I need space and time to think.” Felicity shook her head, “So please leave me alone to pack my stuff and let me leave.”

Oliver nodded solemnly and turned to leave, but looked behind him before he left the room. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” Regret in his voice.

Felicity gave a sad smile. “Me too.”

Felicity got up thirty minutes later and finished her packing. Then she left. The door echoing after her with a finality sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me! [felicitysmoaksx](http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
